What a cartoon
What a cartoon is a TV Show that contains shows like Dexter's Lab and the Powerpuff Girls. Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses Series 6000, Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera (hence distributor), Premiere Edition and Cartoon Trax sounds. Boing 3 Sound Ideas, TRUCK HORN, AIR - AIR HORN, PASSES BY, DOPPLER EFFECT FORD Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Malcom and Melvin") Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, (Heard once in "What's Goin' On Back There?" in a higher pitch) Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Awfully Lucky.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Heard once in "Blammo the Clown.") Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - AUTO WHIZZ BY, ZOOM 03 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - WILD DOG AND CAT FIGHT WITH CRASHES (heard once in No Tip) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 03 (Heard once in "Look Out Below.") Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard twice in "What's Goin' On Back There?") Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER, CALLS, CHICKEN FARM, ROOSTER CALLS, DIGIFFECTS(Rooster sound only; Heard once in "Larry & Steve.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE AND DOUBLE TAKE OFF, RUN Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SCRAMBLE FIGHT COMMOTION, Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SCRAMBLE FIGHT COMMOTION WITH HORN, Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - HIGH PITCHED CRAZY LAUGHTER 01 (Heard in "What's Goin' On Back There?") Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - FAST FEMALE TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL, (Heard once in "I'm on my Way.") Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - ANGRY TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL, (Heard in "What's Goin' On Back There?") Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum.") Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT, Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE, HIT AND WIGGLE, Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP, Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE, Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BROKEN SPROING, Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID, Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in the 1994 H-B logo and "George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular".) Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, MEDIUM, Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "Out and About") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, (sometimes played in a high pitch.) Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, (sometimes played in a high pitch.) Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL, (heard once in George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular) Sound Ideas, MONSTER - BIG BEAST GROWL AND SNARL, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL, 01 (heard once in What's Goin' on Back There?) Sound Ideas, MONSTER - BIG BEAST GROWL AND SNARL, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL, 02 (heard once in What's Goin' on Back There?) Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 06 (heard once in No Tip) Sound Ideas, DONKEY - DONKEY BRAYING, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O' Possum in Out and About.") Sound Ideas, BOMB, WHISTLE - BOMB FALLING: WHISTLE-BY 08 Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Heard at least once in the intro) Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!.") Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Buy One, Get One Free" and "Larry and Steve") Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "Raw Deal in Rome.") AHOOGA (Heard once in "What's Goin' On Back There?") H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM H-B BOING, CARTOON - TIMP AND JEWS HARP BOING, H-B CRAZY SLIDE WHISTLE TWIRLING SLIDE LOONEY TUNES EXPLOSION SOUND (Heard once in "Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken from Outer Space") Sound effects: IMG 6465.PNG|BoWhat boing sound is this? IMG 6757.PNG|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Early shows